


'Cause My Love is Set In Stone

by TasiSnek



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood, Blood and Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasiSnek/pseuds/TasiSnek
Summary: He shouldn’t have brushed it off.Title from Heart of Stone, Jane Seymour's song from SiX the Musical
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	'Cause My Love is Set In Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile. I found this is my docs and thought it'd be something I could write to keep myself busy during these hard times. I hope y'all like it, and remember to stay safe a wash your hands!

He shouldn’t have brushed it off.

Jinwoo had been writing late in the night, after the other members had gone to bed when he felt it. First he vaguely felt a burn in his chest and thought, _‘It must have been something I ate today’._ Then came the sensation like something was coming up his throat and Jinwoo moved as fast as he could to the bathroom without waking the others up. Almost as soon as he had closed and locked the door, something forced its way up his throat and out of his mouth.

Hunching forward and grabbing onto the edge of the sink so he didn't fall, Jinwoo gasped for air as red and white splattered the inside of the floor. It was like a grisly painting against the white tiles. Jinwoo gasped for breath, slowly sliding down the side of the sink as he scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand, it coming away smeared with blood.

Sitting back to stare at the mess he just choked up, a tickle started in the back of his throat. Coughing into his hand, Jinwoo felt something land in his palm. He pulled his hand away, eyes widening at the site of 3 broad, white petals sitting prettily in the palm of his hand with the edges stained a sickening red.


End file.
